marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Human Torch (Android) (Earth-TRN564)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN564 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Security chief, adventurer; former police officer | Education = | Origin = Robotic Synthezoid | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Anthony Herring; Jerry Ordway; John Statema | First = Deeds of Doom | HistoryText = The Human Torch was an android who adopted the alias Jim Hammond to work as a police officer, and later joined the super-team Invaders to fight in World War II. The Invaders confronted Nazi supervillains Master Man and Warrior Woman before being ultimately defeated before the fall of Berlin in the war. The Human Torch was shut off and remained entombed for decades, until he was reactivated in recent years. He then had friendly contact with a new super-team, the Avengers. The Torch was involved in a fight against Warrior Woman and the new Master Man, during which his previous Invader teammate, the aged Lady Crichton (formerly Spitfire) was rejuvenated. The Torch almost lost his powers but fortunately his allies aided him immediately after Falsworth's mutation, and the Torch's powers quickly recovered their usual level. Soon afterward, the robotic villain Andro, Lord of Androids defined a scheme to get revenge on his enemy Doctor Doom. Andro built a device, the Unified Mind Machine, that could control the minds of advanced mechanical lifeforms -not common robots- through an overpowering subliminal broadcast - although it was short-range, required the robot to occupy a cell-like unit for a while and the victim was be released if isolated from the emissions in a force field or if the unit was destroyed. Andro captured the Torch and at least two other robotic heroes - Deathlok and Vision from the Avengers. Andro sent his unwilling minions to destroy the Latverian Embassy in New York City and a limousine supposedly taking Doctor Doom there (really it was a doppleganger Doombot impersonating Doom). The Torch was the first minion to appear, and he destroyed the vehicle with a firewall, but the mock Doom surfaced from the infermo. The Torch prepared for a second raid while flying in circles; soon Vision and Deathlok joined him. The Doombot in turn summoned six robotic Servo-Guards from the Embassy and, when more enemies appeared, he summoned six more. Andro monitorized the fight, ready to teleport reinforcements or teleport his minions away if needed. A number of nearby heroes joined the conflict. Apparently Deathlok, the Torch and the Vision remained under Andro's control for a time, stored in the Unified Mind Machine while Doom took measures to find Andro's hidden lair, associating with a number of super-heroes. Several Avengers (specifically Dr. Pym, Scarlet Witch and Wonder Man) were also looking for his allies the Torch and Vision. Finally, Doom and his allies raided Andro's headquarters, surprising Andro and finding the robot heroes at rest. Andro threatened the attackers talking about the liberation of synthetic lifeforms, then sent the robot heroes against them along with three other common robots. Likely the Avengers joined the fray. The Torch and the other heroes were released and Andro was defeated, although he managed to escape by teleporting away. | Powers = * Fire control, providing him with: ** Body armor in the shape of a fiery plasma that covers his body without hurting him; incoming attackers may melt before damaging him. ** Fire generation powers. ** Flight. ** Immunity to heat and fire. ** Nova flame, a very damaging attack that leaves the Torch unconscious. * Robotic construction: As a robot, he is not affected directly by a number of human-directed attacks like psionics, but he is affected by attacks directed against robot characters. | Abilities = Law enforcement | Strength = Human level | Weaknesses = His flame requires oxygen to operate. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Plasma Generation Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Flight Category:Flaming Body Category:WWII Characters Category:Horton Cells Category:Phineas Horton Experiment